


Sonnet 18

by Trash



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, Prompt Fill, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki isn't used to not getting what he wants, but he is certainly up for a challenge. (Modern AU, Highschool AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/gifts).



> Based on [this prompt](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/post/69148939470/thorki-want-more-i-want-a-highschool-au-where) and [this ridiculous sexy bastard's voice.](http://theworldofcinema.tumblr.com/post/61848862055/shall-i-compare-thee-to-a-summers-day-thou-art)

Thor is a fucking beautiful specimen of a human being, to the point where Loki finds himself wiping drool away from his mouth as he stares a hole through the back of his head in class. Beside him Hogun elbows him in the ribs.

“Would you stop it? He has a girlfriend.”

Loki smirks. “I’ve always liked a challenge.”

“You can’t just...Jesus Christ, not everybody who looks at you turns gay, okay?”

“You did.”

Hogun blushes bright red, splutters, “That was one time, and you promised never to mention it again.”

“Fine, fine. Who is he dating?”

Hogun points across the room with his pen in a way he no doubt thinks is surreptitious. “Jane.”

Loki snorts, ducking his head to scrawl some notes on his page when their teacher looks up at him in disapproval.

“Jane? Jane Foster? This won’t be as much of a challenge as I expected.”

After class Loki follows Thor like a lion stalking a springbok, not even trying to be discreet. Hogun is hot on his heels whispering words of disapproval like the boring angel on his shoulder and Loki brushes him off, following Thor into the toilet block with a smile. Once inside Loki tries not to lose face, and also to not stare at Thor’s dick as he uses the urinal.

He washes his hands and inspects his reflection above the sink just for some stage business, he is just drying them on his jeans when Thor appears beside him. He smiles briefly, concentrating on washing his hands. He brushes past Loki to grab some paper towels and he may as well have bent over with his pants round his ankles for the effect it has.

Loki clears his throat and narrows his eyes when Thor looks at him, questioning. “You have something behind your ear,” he says.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Loki steps forward, aware of Thor’s discomfort, and reaches out to snatch at the thin air behind his ear. A sealed condom appears in his hand and a smirk on his lips as he holds it between them like a suggestion.

“Please never do that to me again,” Thor says, looking at Loki like he is a piece of shit he just stepped in. He walks away, has hardly been out of the bathroom for a second before Hogun walks in and eyes Loki standing stock-still with the condom in his hand.

“You did not just do what you think I did.”

“It worked on you,” Loki says, stuffing the condom in his pocket.

Hogun seethes, stomping away. “That was one time!”

***

God loves a trier, and Loki is nothing if not resilient. The next day is PE, which isn’t something Loki has ever enjoyed. He finds Hogun in the line for the vending machine and grabs him by the arm, towing him away. Hogun protests until Loki tells him to shut the fuck up and listen.

“I want you to fight Thor.”

Hogun frowns. “Is this one of your jokes I don’t get?”

“I want you to pick a fight with him, and then I can rush in and knock you out and save the day.”

“No. And here’s a list of reasons why,” Hogun lifts a finger, “One – Thor is built like a brick shithouse and I value my life more than our friendship.” He lifts another finger, “Two – you couldn’t fight your way out of a wet paper bag –”

Hogun doesn’t get to finish his list, because Loki punches him in the solar plexus and leaves him gasping for air on the floor.

***

For whatever reason Thor seems to really enjoy football. The girls are separated from the boys for PE, and Loki can see Jane playing netball in the courts at the bottom of the field. She’s far enough away, he thinks, not to be a distraction. He bends down to lace his football boots up and watches Hogun limp over to Thor with a football under his arm. As he gets closer he raises the ball and bounces it squarely off the back of Thor’s head.

Thor looks up at the sky, bemused, before turning around and clocking Hogun standing with the football. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Hogun glances around, looking for inspiration. “You’re my problem, caveman.”

At first Thor doesn’t look like he is going to rise to it, turns back to his friends to laugh before turning around and slamming both hands onto Hogun’s shoulders and shoving him so hard he flies backward. He lands awkwardly with a sickening cry and Thor hurries over to him. “Are you okay?”

By now Hogun is in floods of tears, cradling his wrist to his chest. His hand hangs at a funny angle to his arm and Thor winces. “It’s okay, I’ll take you to the nurse. I’m really sorry, I just...I forget my own strength.”

“It’s okay,” Hogun mumbles.

Loki watches, slack jawed, as Thor picks Hogun up from the ground in his arms and carries him inside. Really? He grits his teeth and goes to stomp after them.

“Loki, I don’t think they need your help,” Mr Sinclair calls out across the pitch.

“Go fuck yourself,” Loki snaps.

***

Saturday detentions were invented by someone who hates children. Loki sits under his little raincloud of misery beside Hogun who is drawing on his own cast.

“I can’t believe I haven’t gotten laid yet,” Loki says.

“I can’t believe I got my wrist broken because you can’t just admit that a straight boy doesn’t want to suck your dick.”

Loki narrows his eyes. “Collateral damage,” he says.

“You should be more direct,” Hogun says quietly when their tutor looks up to glare. “Just talk to him.”

Loki nods. Direct. He can do that. He is nothing if not direct.

***

Helblindi invites Loki to a house party. Loki can’t imagine anything more tedious than being in a house with all of his classmates getting drunk until it dawns on him. “Will Thor be there?”

Helblindi shrugs, disinterested. “I suppose so. I know Jane is going, and where there’s one there’s another.”

That’s good enough for Loki. His new go-direct-or-go-home plan will go perfectly in a house full of people where Thor can’t escape. Hogun isn’t exactly impressed.

“This sounds like you’re planning date-rape, Loki.”

Loki laughs. “No I’m not. Will you be there?”

“Absolutely not. I’m on so many painkillers I fall asleep at eight o’clock.”

So Loki meets Helblindi outside of the shop where Byleistr is trying to buy vodka. Somehow or other he gets served, and they turn up to the party with two bottles of vodka to share, the other already in each of their bellies. Loki abandons them straight away in favour of looking for Thor. He spots Jane filling up a glass with punch and he resists the urge to spit in it.

He is upstairs, poking his head in every room when a hand clamps down on his shoulder. Loki spins round and looks up into Thor’s eyes. They’re so blue it hurts. Loki wants to see them wide with lust.

“I’m sorry for breaking your friend’s wrist,” he says. “I didn’t mean to.”

Loki smiles. “It’s okay. He’s pretty tough.”

Thor smiles, relieved. “Do you want to go and get a drink?”

No. Yes. Fuck. Say something. Loki freezes. This is the longest nobody has spoken for ever in the history of the world. Thor looks at him as though he has lost his mind, and opens his mouth to say something but Loki gets on his tip-toes and kisses him instead.

More often than not, Loki acts on impulse without considering the implications. This moment is no different. He tenses, waiting for Thor to fling him down the stairs by his hair, and is surprised when a hand comes up to cup his cheek and Thor’s mouth opens to deepen the kiss. When Thor’s other hand drops to his ass Loki is pretty sure he’s going to come so hard he’ll black out. But then someone howls in laughter and someone else says, “Wow, Thor, I didn’t realise you’d gone off Jane.”

Thor drops Loki like he has been burned and looks at the two boys who are laughing.

“He’s drunk, leave him alone,” Loki says darkly, his voice low and his expression menacing. The two boys disappear quickly.

Thor casts an angry glance at Loki who wants to say something but is cut off. “Stay the fuck away from me,” he hisses, pointing his finger in Loki’s face. He turns on his heel and hurries down the stairs.

Loki follows as soon as his heart starts beating again. He can see Thor having an intense discussion with Jane in the front garden. He wants to leave, but he doesn’t want to have to walk past them. At this point he has nothing to lose, he supposes, and hurries out the front door just in time to hear Jane call Thor a faggot and slap him. She shoves Loki out of the way and slams the door behind her, leaving Thor on the lawn looking like a kicked puppy.

What is there to say? Nothing. So Loki just keeps walking.

This is all Hogun’s fault. He should have just tried the condom trick again.

***

Loki manages to successfully avoid Thor for weeks. Byleistr tells him about how Thor’s friends won’t speak to him now that he’s a dirty queer, and Hogun tells him that Jane is having some kind of nervous breakdown that seems to involve sleeping with everybody in the year above them. Things aren’t exactly great for Loki, either. They never have been. He has always been an outcast, but that was how he liked things. Now, though, he seems to stand out more than ever before, and he can’t make it from one classroom to another without getting cat-called by strangers.

He skips maths to sit behind the science block and read The Fellowship of The Ring. If Frodo can get the ring to Mordor, Loki is pretty sure he can make it through the day. He hears Thor coming toward him before he sees him, and by then he doesn’t have time to run away. He doesn’t close his book or acknowledge him in any way, but when Thor sits down beside him their knees brush and oh fuck, this again.

“What are you reading?”

Loki shrugs and shows Thor the cover. “Lord of the Rings,” he says. He doubts Thor has ever heard of it.

“I have every right to smash your face in,” Thor says.

Loki bites back a response and settles for, “You do.”

“But I’m not going to. So you don’t need to be afraid of me.”

Loki looks at him for the first time and his heart sinks. He wants to tell Thor how beautiful he is, and to tell him to congratulate his parents for their genes, but he doubts either would go down well.

“I wish you had just said something to me, Loki, instead of dicking around like this.”

“Me too,” Loki laughs, closing his book. It feels nice, talking like this so honestly. He still wants to sit on Thor’s dick rather than make conversation, though.

“I’ve actually always thought you were hot.” Thor looks at him, waiting for a reaction. If he was expecting anything other than an open mouthed gawk he will be disappointed.

“So why didn’t _you_ say something?”

“Because I didn’t know you were gay. Hell, I didn’t know _I_ was gay. This is all...very new to me. And I had Jane. I didn’t want her to get hurt and now she is.”

 “Hey,” Loki squeaks, indignantly. “It’s not my fault she is hurt. You’re the one who was dating her when you’re actually gay.”

Thor glares. “I didn’t say it was your fault. Jesus, you’re such a self absorbed arsehole. I can’t even believe I’m wasting my breath.” He gets to his feet and brushes off his pants. “Oh, and by the way? Gandalf dies.”

He saunters away, his ass a magnet for Loki’s eyes. It takes a while to register what was just said. “Oh, son of a bitch.”

***

Third time is a charm, Loki tells himself. And this is definitely the third time, because the plan that ended in Hogun breaking his wrist didn’t get anywhere near completion. The temptation to corner Thor in the bathroom is strong, but he doesn’t give into it. Instead he seeks him out at lunch and sits down opposite him. Thor doesn’t even look up from his food.

“Thor,” Loki starts, words dying on his tongue the second Thor looks up and his bright blue eyes settle on him. “I wish you were the pony carousel outside of Asda so I could ride you all day long for fifty pence.”

Fuck.

Thor looks horrified, and Loki tastes bile in his mouth. Neither of them say anything, they don’t have to, and after a long moment Thor abandons his tray and leaves.

***

Hogun won’t let him draw a penis on his cast. “My mother will kill me. And then you. And then she’ll kill me again. Draw something nice.”

“Fine,” Loki says, uncapping his permanent marker. Pupils mill around them going to and from lunch. “I tried out one of my best pickup lines on Thor.”

Hogun looks mortified. “Please tell me it isn’t the one about the pony ride.”

“Fine, I won’t tell you.”

“Loki!”

“What? It worked on you.”

“That was _one time_. Oh my God,” Hogun snatches his arm away when the stickman Loki was drawing on his cast suddenly started to have sex with another stickman. “Why don’t you do what normal people do and get to know him first?”

“How?”

“Ask him what his favourite colour is. Anything. But just do it. Because I can’t deal with this horrendous romance drama anymore, okay?”

Loki nods, considering it. “Can I finish my drawing?”

“No!” Hogun snaps, over-arm pitching the marker pen over the fence.

***

The next class is English Literature and Loki wants to die because this is where it all started, really. There is only one row between him and Thor, and from here he can see his profile as he turns to listen intently to the teacher. The fucking suck up that he is.

“Can anybody tell me anything about Shakespeare’s Sonnets?” Mrs Delaney asks, looking around the room expectantly. She’ll be disappointed, Loki thinks, who gives a shit about Shakespeare.

Thor, apparently, because he doesn’t even put his hand up to answer. “Well, the book itself was published in the sixteen hundreds. The word sonnet comes from the Italian word for ‘little poem’ or ‘little song’, and the book contains one hundred and fifty four sonnets”

“Excellent, Thor. Does anybody know a sonnet?”

No. But Thor does. Christ, is he on commission or something?

“I really like the first sonnet,” Thor says.

Mrs Delaney almost pisses her pants with joy. “Let’s turn to page four of our text books.” She clears her throat and reads the first four lines aloud. _“_ What he is saying here is that we desire beautiful creatures to multiply. That way when the parent dies, the child will carry on their beauty.

“ _But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes, feed’st thy light’st flame with self-substantial fuel, m_ _aking a famine where abundance lies, thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel._ What do you think that means?”

Thor raises his hand. “The speaker is scolding the man he loves for being too self absorbed and conceited.” He glances back at Loki out of the corner of his eye.

“That’s right,” Mrs Delaney says, going on to read the rest.

Okay. So he likes Shakespeare. Perhaps Thor isn’t as much of a caveman as Loki had originally thought.

***

After class Loki waits outside the room until Thor passes him and grabs him by the hand. “What’s your favourite colour?”

Thor looks at him like he has two heads. “Why?”

“I’m just asking. Mine is blue. What’s yours?”

“Green,” Thor says, shaking his hand free from Loki’s grasp. “Can I go now?”

“Yeah,” Loki says, “sure.”

He watches Thor walk down the hall until he is swallowed by the crowds. Green, the colour of Loki’s eyes. His heart flutters in his chest and he feels stupid.

***

The next day they all have a free study period before lunch which most people seem to want to use to sit outside in the sun and read their textbooks. Loki doesn’t blame them, really. It’s hot as all hell inside, but he doesn’t follow Hogun and the others to the playing fields to sunbathe. Instead, he sits on a desk in an empty classroom, swinging his legs back and forth. He can’t remember the last time he was ever this nervous, it doesn’t suit him.

The green and black t-shirt does, though. He picked the jeans that make his arse look slamming, and the boots that make him look like he’d kick you in the face and then fuck you right after. He even brushed his hair. What the fuck is wrong with him?

Thor walks in and looks around suspiciously. “Sif said you wanted to meet me here.”

“Close the door,” Loki says, a little too hard. “Please.”

Thor obliges, closing the door but not moving any further into the room. “What do you want, Loki?” he asks, almost tiredly.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate.” Loki pushes himself off the desk and stands, hands by his sides and palms flat against his thighs. He can feel himself shaking with nerves and chastises himself mentally.

“Loki...”

“Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer’s lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimm’d; and every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d.”

Thor swallows and blinks fast. “Loki.”

Loki takes a few steps closer. “But thy eternal summer shall not fade nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou growest.”

Thor watches him, eyelids heavy. He reaches out and strokes Loki’s face when he is within touching distance.

Loki swallows, his mouth gone dry. “So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

There’s a long pause, and then Thor grabs him, slamming him against the closed door and kissing him deeply. His hands fist Loki’s t-shirt and it feels so good, so right, like all this time all Loki wanted was to be beaten into submission. He hadn’t realised this was what he was waiting for. His hands instinctively grab Thor’s hips and pull him closer, moaning softly into his mouth.

Thor breaks the kiss only to shove his hand down Loki’s pants and rub him through his underwear. “Why did you not start your little campaign like this, you dillhole?”

And Loki laughs. “I like a challenge,” he says, and kisses Thor again.


End file.
